Angels & Demons
by XxXIyahxXx
Summary: SUMMARY IS INSIDE THE STORY! THANK YOU! :D STORY STILL IN-PROGRESS !
1. Chapter 1

**Angels & Demons**

 **Summary: Lisanna came back from Edolas after sucking in Anima for 2years or should I say "came back from the dead". Lucy was ignored for 9months from now on, she feel invincible to everyone. She couldn't take it anymore and so she decided to left the guild "Fairy Tail" for the best and started her new life and journey. But then a very mysterious journey will lead her to her new life. Read more about my story to find it out!**

 **Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mysterious, Drama and Adventure**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: RoLu (Rogue x Lucy)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the plot.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Lucy POV~)**

"Ahh it's nice to be back here in Earthland!" I smiled as I stretched, glad to be back in Earthland. It's been 4 years since I left Fairy Tail and Earthland, I heard they were stucked up at Tenroujima because of Acnologia. Tsk, they were so weak to even kill a Black Dragon. But I sense that they were coming back sooner, 3 more years.

 **Flashback of 4years ago**

I was walking towards the guild, humming happily as I just came back from my solo mission. The mission was just so easy and the reward are 300,000 jewels good to pay my monthly rent. As I reach the guild door, I threw it open and greeted them cheerfully.

"Taidama min'na!" I greeted but no one responded even Team Natsu didn't acknowledge my presence but I'm used to it now. It's been 9 months since they started ignoring me and me doing a solo mission. I skipped towards the bar and sit in my favorite spot.

"Ohayo Mira!" I greeted. "Ohayo Lucy!" she greeted back. "So how was your solo mission? Is it successful?" she asked me and I replied her "Hai! The mission was just so easy, all I have to do was to catch those baka bandits!" I raise my fist with a cheerful smile. She chuckles then "So Lucy what do you want to drink eh?" she asked, "As usual, my favorite Strawberry Vanilla Smoothie onegai?" I ordered "Hai!" she replied. After a few minutes, my ordered came and I drink it happily...

"Hey Luce!" Someone called out my name "I need to talked to ya!" I looked up to see Natsu with the rest of Team Natsu together with Lisanna. I smiled that someone finally talked to me for such a long time of being alone. "Umm hey guys" I said "What do you wanna talked to me?" I added, I have a feeling that I'm gonna regret this but I shrugged those feelings off and be positive.

"Luce you are kicked out of Team Natsu! Were replacing you with Lisanna, gomen but she's stronger than you." I stared at him shocked "You can have this opportunity to go on solo mission and train yourself to be stronger Lucy" Gray added, "Yeah, Gray was right." Erza join in. "What?" I asked them shocked "You are kicked off of Team Natsu, because you are so weak. We don't need you. We are the strongest team and we don't need a weakling like you to pull us down! You are always in the way getting hurt. You are always causing problems and then we are saving you. So you are going to be replaced by Lisanna!" Natsu smiled. I mutely nodded. I was shocked. _'He was the one who took me to join Fairy Tail. He was the one who asked me to join his team and now his kicking me out and he replaced me by Lisanna. I couldn't believed it. I was just a replacement of Lisanna anyway when she sucked in Edolas. So it didn't even a matter though. I've been doing solo mission already.'_ I thought. "Okay! Alright! Come on Team Natsu! Let's go on a mission!". Not my team anymore. I rose and slowly walking out of the guild.

 **Flashback Ends**

After those events I quit the guild and left Magnolia to train harder to become stronger. And now here I am, I am more stronger than them, than anyone else. Even the Magic Council or those people who like Jura-san or Master have no longer match to me. I am not even the old Lucy anymore, I changed this past 4 years.

But never mind that, since I have nothing to do here. Why not try destroying those weaklings Dark Guild one by one?Eh it would be fun. I smiled a creepy smile, and so I started my fun by destroying them.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~CUT~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Kon'nichiwa min'na! I'm Iyah, your author-san! Hehe... I'll be updating the 2** **nd** **chapter tomorrow or the other day after tomorrow. :D Since tomorrow is my enrollment for Grade 8th...! Yes I'm still young but nah! Who cares about my age if I want to write ha? Hehe btw, I ain't making Natsu or Fairy Tail a worse or baddass. Its just that they ignoring her like she doesn't exist. And Gomen'nasai for making them so so so OOC! And hey! I'll be making my OC too! So read and stay tune for my updates ;) Gomen for the short chappy... I promise I'll make it long! That's all...**

 **Please R &R... Arigatogozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(Time Skip: 3 years later)**

 **(Lucy POV~)**

'Hmm... they were coming back this year...' I thought as we walked looking for our next victims, when a small town caught our attention. Called "Shirotsume Town". It was a town where Everlue had complete and total control over it, it has a feudalistic government.

"Guys, can we come visit there?! Onegai!" I asked excitedly and I tried my best to pull out my best puppy eyes ever. "Hai!" they all sighed as they replied me, I squealed and clapped my hands together as I started to run through the town.

 **(Hikari POV~)**

"Guys, can we come visit there?! Onegai!" Lucifer's voice interrupted my thought and I glanced over her to see her pointing out the small town. When I glanced back at her, she was pulling her best puppy eyes ever. Not that any of us could say no to our Master and Celestial Mage. Now that I think about it, was why we are all here. We wanted to stay with her forever.

So we gave in as usual. She squealed and clapped her hands together then started running like a little kid, first time to go on a new town they haven't seen yet and excited.

"For such a terrifying person, she does act like a little kid sometimes..." Koroshimasu whispered into my ears. I laughed because its true. When Lucifer is angry, her magic energy would spin out of control, practically flattening us like cartoon characters. When she was in a good mood, she always had that huge smile that can light up the whole town of Fiore even the darkness of our hearts.

It worked on me... She was the angel who cured my injuries and removed the blood in my hand that I couldn't take it off myself. She's the angel who took me away from the darkness but to the world where there is a light.

 **(Twin Yuki & Kori POV~)**

We sweatdropped at Lucifer antics, me and my twins Kori look at each other. We both shrugged at each other and we know we both are remembering the same thing. That day we first met her. She was an angel who saved us dying from hunger. She made us strong not weak. She always made us smile because of her angelic smile.

 **(Konton POV~)**

As I watched Lucifer run around like a little kid I felt the familiar urge to join her. This made me think of the first time I met her. I met her in my town celebrating a yearly party, it was always the same every year. Bad music, homemade food and dancing. Always dancing. Then she was there, dancing like there was no tomorrow, she caught my attention. She even talked to me and took me to the dance floor to dance with her those days... I won't ever forget it... Our precious memories...

 **(Shi POV~)**

I couldn't help but laughed as Lucifer run around like a little kid, she was always like this even when the first time I met her... I just smiled and watched her doing all kinds or aerobatic tricks...

 **(Raibu POV~)**

I just shook my head at Lucifer, it's been 3 years and she hasn't change even one bit. I looked over to Senso, and his mirroring my expression of good-natured exasperation

 **(Koroshimasu POV~)**

I signed in exasperation, watching my best friend indulged with childish antics. But then that's the one thing I love about my "Big Sister"...

 **(Daku POV~)**

I grinned as she run in a top speed of lightning "Lucifer! Be careful!" I called out to her, unable to stop myself for being a little protective. She reminded me so much of my late sister and the time we first met.

 **(Noroi POV~)**

I know I should be used to it after 3 years but she was just so strange sometimes. I can still remember when I first her. She some kind of angel from another universe.

 **(Ai POV~)**

I laughed happily as I watched Lucifer. She was always a wonderful person, despite of her anger issues. I could still remember being on her bad side and the first time I met her...

 **(Senso POV~)**

I shook my head in good-natured exasperation at Lucifer's behavoir. She never changed but I think that was a good thing. For 3 long years, she has been the only constant in my life. She was the angel of my life...

 **(Normal POV~)**

The 12 figures walked in a field a distance away from the town, not to frighten the townspeople. They may have fearsome reputation but they were a good people.

Taking a deep breath the 11 followed there leader, who had already spun skipping in the direction of "Shirotsume Town" happily. They laughed to themselves, each reminicing in their own special memory of their shared person.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CUT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Kon'nichiwa, it's me your author-san! IYAH~~~! Gomen'nasai for not updating the 2** **nd** **chapter yesterday... But as a promise here is your chappy! Gomen if the chappy is short... I might can also update the 3** **rd** **chapter today since I still have a lot of time to write** **... Hehe... I hope you like the 2** **nd** **chappy...**

 **Onegai R &R~! Arigatogozaimasu~~!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(General POV~)**

And standing quietly on a hillside far from the heart of the city... Fairy Tail Guild...

 **(Fairy Tail Guild)**

"Romeo isn't home yet?!" Macao slumped his beer in the table in anger tone. "I bet Ai and Bisca ditched him and went off to snuggled!" Macao Conbolt, the 4th Master of Fairy Tail grumbled. "Ah, pipe down. You're too old for these outbursts, so take it easy, Macao." Wakaba Mine, the 4th adviser replied.

There heads got closer to each other with anger face "I told you to call me Master, Wakaba!" Macao said in his face "I've never seen a Master with less dignity than you! 4th Guild Master, my ass!" Wakaba replied in Macao. "You do realize you're supposed to be master's advisor?!" Macao also replied to Wakaba.

"At any rate... Have we been losing members again?" Max asked "It can't be helped, Max. They don't give the good jobs to a minor guild like ours." Warren replied.

"Warren, just look at how few jobs there are!" Nab told Warren "It's got nothing to do with you. You haven't been out on a job in seven years, Nab!" Warren replied with his one eyebrow raised.

"Look at this! Visitor Ecor has completed his new dance! I call it the Puny Dance!" Visitor Ecor shouted to no one in particular. Max faced turned into irritating looks "It disgusts me so get him out of here!" Max said.

"Kinana-chan, bring me another one of these!" Droy asked the bartender, Kinana. "Hai!" Kinana replied "Hey, Droy, are you putting more stress in the ground these days?" Laki asked him "You trying to say I got fatter, wench?!" Droy replied to Laki with anger. "Don't take it out on Laki. And don't you have self-awareness?" Jet told him then there face gotten closer to each other in an inch "Look at Reedus! See how slim he's gotten?!" Jet added.

"Oui. This is my true form." Reedus told them "I've been in training! Can't you tell from this muscles?!" Jet said as he tried to form a muscle in his arms. "And see how ladylike Kinana has become!" Jet said as he goes back to his seat "Compared to her, you're" Jet was cutted off by Droy shouting "Shut up! I'm trying to increase my magic power by eating!".

"Both of you cut it out!" Laki shouted at them to stop arguing. "Jeez. What could Levy say if she could see you now?" Jet told him "Levy's not coming home!" Droy shouted that made everyone stop what they were doing and stay silence. "Oui" Reedus said then continue to paint again. **[A/N: Nah let's skip it... I'm lazy to write more while watching Fairy Tail Episode 123... ~_~]**

Moments later five people came into the building as the one in the front said "Hey, Fairy scums! We came for this month's rent." Then Wakaba looked at Macao "You didn't pay the rent?", "Shut up! What could I pay them?" Macao snapped back "I promise we will pay next month." Macao pleaded as everyone was prepared to attack the group "Stop! Don't touch them!" Macao ordered.

"So this is Fairy Tail! Pitiful!" the leader of the gang remarked thrashing the small guild. While everyone in the room did nothing because of their Master's order. "Don't forget next month!" the leader barked leaving with his men after wrecking the guild as they stood their ground until they saw the drawings of their Master and friends bringing everyone to tears.

"It's been 7 years, huh?" Wakaba spoke breaking the silence but only cries were heard "That long?" Macao replied. "I'm feeling nostalgic..." Max spoke up also with a smile but the sadness were seen in his eyes "Everything's changed since then." Warren also spoke up with tears in his eyes.

"When we heard that Tenroujima was destroyed, we search for everyone desperately, aren't we?" Jet asked with tears. "But we didn't find even one of them" Visitor Ecor said "If what the Magic Council is true, Acnologia vaporized the whole island." Nab spoke up **[A/N: I dunno if it's Nab coz I kinda can't recognise the voice. It is neither Nab or Wakaba...]**

"Various groups helped us search for them, but not a single clue was found." Reedus said with sadness "Of course not" Warren answered. **[A/N: blah blah blah... too lazy to continue...let's skip to when Blue Pegasus came and announced to FT that Tenroujima wasn't destroyed... ~.~]**

"Ever since they disappeared we have turned in to this pathetic guild." Reedus stated hiding his face in shame and frustration. "What is it Master?" Wakaba asked.

"Ever since that day seven years ago, Romeo hasn't smile even once." Macao replied crying his eyes out until they interrupted by a loud noise as the guild went out and saw Christina Ver.2, Blue Pegasus magical bomber.

"That's..." Visitor Ecor said "I-I don't believe it..." Max said as his eyes widen.

"No good... No... A depressing parfum is no good..." the man from the Christina's head standing spoke while posing. "A youkai?!" Laki shouted "No!" Wakaba replied.

"What is he doing here?" Macao asked to no one in particular. "He jumped" someone shouted, the man from the ship jumped off from Christina's head saying "Twinkling!" and... "Men!" he fell from the rock, his head was the first to land. "He fell?!" they shouted in unison with wide eyes.

"Sorry to have you kept waiting." He said while he formed his finger to you-know-that with twinkle. "Your Ichiya has arrived..." he said still on place where he fell while pointing out his fingers with twinkles and his head having a lump. (in other words a "Gob")

"What are you..." Macao was cutted when someone spoke "Ichiya-sama, I know how you feel, but maybe you should calm down a little. After all, I use Air Magic" Hibiki told Ichiya while using his Air magic, so they wouldn't fall like Ichiya. They all looked up and saw the guys from team Trimen. "Long time no see, everybody." Eve greeted "Hi" Hibiki said while blinking with a twinkle surrounded him "Hibiki" they all shouted "Ren!". "Macao-san, have you aged again?" Eve asked him "Eve!" they shouted again.

"It's Blue Pegasus! They're so cool!" Droy shouted "What in the world are they here for?!" Jet shouted to no one. The moment their feet touched the ground they started flirting with Laki, "Laki-san you're as beautiful as ever." Hibiki told her "You look to good in glasses." Ren said "Can I call you "Onee-chan"?" Eve asked her. "Um..." Laki couldn't find a word to tell them, something they did for the past 7 years with Max shouting at them to stop then they start flirting again but with Kinana the bartender and Max shouted at them again to stop.

"Enough! Gentlemen, we're not here to have fun." Ichiya told the Trimens while trying to take off the dust in his pants "Pardon us!" the Trimen bowed to the two girls. "Hey, Ichiya!" Wakaba called out his name "What are you..." Macao was once again cutted off by Ichiya saying "Men... I never forget the parfum of friendship of those I've fought alongside." While posing together with the Trimen behind him. "It was worth using Archive's information analysis and Christina's mobility to investigate Fiore Ethernano level" Hibiki started the subject. There eyes widen "Tenroujima... still exists!" All of them became silence still want to hear more informations about Tenroujima still existing this whole 7 years.

"We have some news for you guys with the helpful information from Lamia Scale and my Archive magic we found that maybe Tenroujima isn't destroyed." Hibiki said making everyone from Fairy Tail jaws dropped. "Also from our calculations the island will be back today, so do you want to go with us to find out?" at this most Fairy Tail members started packing and with the help from Tenma they got into the ship and left.

It had been few hours and Alzack, Bisca together with Romeo had returned and saw that only Macao, Wakaba, Kinana and Laki were there asking them where are the others. Macao came up and told them that Tenma came and told them that Tenroujima wasn't destroyed causing Bisca and Alzack's face to brighten up in hope that they may see their lost friends.

But for Romeo, nothing changes as he just got a book and sat down to read it "Romeo brighten up, if Tenroujima isn't destroyed then they maybe alive" Macao offered. "Even if Tenroujima is found, there is no telling if everyone is alive, right? There has been no news in over 7 years." Romeo replied to his father.

"Jeez Romeo have little more faith" Macao sighed before the door is kicked open and the same guys from earlier came in. "Teebo what do you want? Our payment is due next month." Wakaba demanded.

"Our master orders you to pay the rent or we destroy this place full of shitty mages." Teebo retorted getting ready to destroy the tavern. Romeo who unable to bear it anymore stood up and face them "We don't have the money to pay, but I'm not going to let you destroy our home!" Romeo shouts even as his father told him to stop.

"What's up with that attitude of yours you shitty brat!" Teebo asked. "I am going to fight in the name of Fairy Tail!" Romeo threw a fireball from his hand that Teebo easily destroyed.

"In the name of Fairy Tail? Ha! Don't make me laugh, that name became worthless a long time ago and now I am going to teach you a lesson." Teebo remarked unsheathing his club from his back getting ready to fight even as Macao told him to stop, but before he could hit Romeo, he was sent flying by a kick hitting the near wall and falling unconscious. His guildmate turned around to punish the one who did it, but just like their leader they were defeated in mere seconds. It was then that everyone in the guild saw who it was as they were speechless as everyone who disappeared 7 years ago stood before them.

"We're home!" Natsu announced with his goofy grin in place with Happy jumping in the air with the others announce their return. Romeo was the one who was stunned the most as Macao asked while crying "You, you, you guys are still young! What happened to you?"

"Well...um...where should I start?" Lisanna began as she told them their story. Romeo stood in front of Natsu "You're all grown up Romeo!" Natsu stated causing Romeo to cry as a smile appeared in his face for the first time in 7 years. "Welcome back Natsu-nii... min'na!" Romeo greeted.

With everyone back after 7 long years, the guild quickly returned to normal like they do in the old days; drinking, dancing, talking and singing but there is that one more person who is missing the blonde girl who smiled brightly that can light up the whole Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage. Making up for the 7 years they lost in one night, Natsu and Happy were dancing in the table while Cana was drinking barrels of alcohol. The others were looking at Reedus drawings and the rest bonded with their friends.

"It's so good to be home after all this year, there really is no better place than home." Makarov said getting a nod from Gildarts. "Man everyone has changed in the past 7 years. I really want to fight them to see how strong they are" Natsu remarked with a beer in his hand.

"Kiddo, do you think you will be able to beat them? They have 7 years more experience than you" Gildarts replied getting a grin from Natsu. "He's right Natsu" Lisanna said "It's useless if you have power but lack of experience". "I think you're right Lis, as long as I give it my all it's fine!" Natsu stated proudly making Makarov and Gildarts smile until the door was threw open revealing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~~~~~~CUT~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Kon'nichiwa IYAH-AUTHOR SAN IS BACK~~~! Hehe... Gomen for not updating, my mom woudn't let me use the laptop so today that she's not home I've got this chance to update for ya guys :D ...and it's a very long chapter! +2k words, I didn't know I would have write this long...hehe... I kind of forgot this episode so I watch Fairy Tail Episode 123 at kissanime and I greatly suggest you to watch anime in that site :D...and crap it's pretty hard to pause play, pause play, pause play ya know! Btw I hope you enjoy the chappy...**

 **ONEGAI REVIEW, ARIGATO~~!**


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

I'm sorry if you thought its an update, I was flooded of thoughts about so much ROLU. I even got mad for the other Lucy pairings for no reason -.- watta shamed. Well, as I was saying I wont update for awhile since few more weeks school gonna start again and its gonna be a hellish boring day for me less fun coz I'll be seeing my beloved hater faces at school. Ugh, gomen'nasai for not updating but I promised I'll update soon if I have my beautiful good mood back and lemme settled my complication with my boyfriend. I can't afford losing him jeez... -.-

STOP WITH MY PRIVACY IN LIFE~

I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER AS POSSIBLE... SO BE PATIENT READERS~ ITS HARD TO BE AN AUTHOR IN THIS AGE, WELL I'M ONLY 14! SO SPARE MY LIFE~!


	5. REMAKE

REMAKE

I'm sorry if you thought its an update again. I wont update here anymore, please search "Angel Turn Into Demon" its a remake of this story "Angel & Demon". TT^TT Gomen'nasai!

Again spare my life! I'm only 14!

Thank you~

~Princess Iyah


End file.
